


I hate everything about you

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack rebelling against Pitch the person who took him in after his rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate everything about you

 

 

__

_ I hate everything about you _

__

__

You will never be my master

Not my father

Nor my mentor

You are a monster

 

Chasing me through shadowy alleys

Trying to make me yours

It won't work

 

I belong in the light

You are the darkness

Trying to change me to fit your image

But I am my own person

 

The Dark, the Fear you spread is not my own

The Cheers, the Joy of winter is mine

The Joy of children

The love they hold for me

You will never understand

 

They say your name in fear not love

They fear your wrath

Your name is said as a curse

They wish not to invoke

  
You promised me salvation

But all you gave me is damnation

 


End file.
